Ctrl Z
by Akatori
Summary: Une mission banale, dans une ville apparue comme par magie aux gens et Akumas disparaissant dans un certain rayon. ... Vraiment ? Et si cette mission amenait un nouveau compagnon ? Et si son arrivée ne garantissait pas le futur des exorcistes ? Car dans l'ombre, des choses se trames, et elles ne sont pas forcément de bonne augure...


**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**On se retrouve (?) pour une fanfic de -man cette fois ! ^^**

**Gin : *Se cure le nez* Ah vraiment ? Tu avais des lecteurs avant ?**

**Akatori : *Présente la tête de Gin au plancher***

**Gin : *Se cure le nez* Ah vraiment ? Tu avais des lecteurs avant ?**

**Akatori : *Présente la tête de Gin au plancher* Au fait ça va changer. Vu Gintama et mes histoires habituelles, je me demande si ça va aller... Je n'ai pas l'habitude des techniques hyper compliquées... j'ai peur de gaffer... Surtout que j'ai jamais utilisé de techniques... Ah ça me stresse...**

**Shinpachi : Calme-vous, Akatori-san ! Ça devrait aller !**

**Akatori : J'espère... Au fait, vous pouvez déjà essayer de comprendre le titre mais je ne garantit pas que vous aurez tout juste. Je compte bien garder le secret du titre jusqu'à la fin ! Quoique comme je comptais faire à peu près la même histoire avec divers manga. Bah quoi ? Ça peut être marrant ! L'histoire variera bien sûr. Seul le « principe » sera le même ! Et le personnage aussi, pour une raison qui sera un jour citée si cette fanfic atteint la fin.**

**Gin : Bref ça commence quand ?**

**Kagura : Oui ! Plutôt que d'expliquer des choses ennuyeuses, passe à l'histoire !**

**Akatori : Gin, Shinpachi, Kagura... Mettez-vous au centre.**

**Yorozuyas : *Se demandent pourquoi mais le font***

**Akatori : ^^ *Attends gentiment* Bye-biii ! *Ouvre une trappe sous eux***

**Chapitre 1 : Inexistence.**

-Je m'ennuie. Je veux changer les règles du jeu.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur le champs de bataille laissait facilement voir le résultat. Une seule personne se trouvait assise sur un rocher, tranquillement. Peu importe d'où l'on regardait la scène, le combat semblait avoir été inégal. La personne assise n'avait aucune blessure et le sang que l'on voyait sur elle était celui de ses adversaires, complètement écrasés à ses pieds.

-Ai-je fais une erreur ? Je pensais qu'ils pourraient me vaincre mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas bon.

Avec un soupire, elle se releva. La vie, c'était comme ça apparemment. Même ici... La silhouette se leva lentement et examina les corps de ceux qu'elle venait de tuer. C'était si simple avec ce pouvoir... Ou bien étaient-ce eux qui étaient fragiles ? Peu importe, il faillait partir. Mais d'abord, fouiller un peu...

Malheureusement, rien de très important... Il y avait là six personnes et aucunes n'avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais quel uniforme sinistre... Il leur manquait du sang dessus... Non, il ne fallait pas penser ce genre de choses ! ...Mais de toute façon qui s'en préoccupait ? La silhouette se pencha sur l'un des cadavres. Finalement, un chose l'intéressa qu'elle mit aussitôt dans sa poche. Une idée germa dans son esprit en regardant une dernière fois et murmura avec un sourire lugubre :

-Merci pour votre coopération, exorcistes-sama...

Sur ce, la silhouette s'en alla. Maintenant elle avait un plan et elle comptait bien le mener à bien. Rabaissant sa capuche, elle n'avait plus qu'une destination : Le quartier général de la congrégation de l'ombre. C'était le meilleur moyen. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cette fois tout aille bien.

La main sur la poignée d'un reste de porte, l'assassin s'arrêta, soudain tiré vers l'arrière. Si un moment de panique l'avait envahi un instant, à présent il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ce n'était qu'un golem qui lui tirait son manteau. Doucement, il se tourna et s'abaissa pour le regarder (**Akatori :** Même en pensant qu'avec la capuche, ça doit être dur**/SBAFF/**)

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pauvre chose que penses-tu faire ? J'ai décidé de ne rien te faire alors pourquoi tentes-tu de m'empêcher de partir ? Ces petits exorcistes ne peuvent rien me faire dorénavant...

Mais à peine l'ombre eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle entendit un léger gémissement. L'un des exorcistes essayait à la fois de se lever, ramasser son arme et de parler. Un pénible exercice, sans aucun doute. Dans ce cas il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Mieux aurait valu ne pas avoir à faire ça mais c'était impossible. Reprenant son arme en main, la silhouette pris son temps. Il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Et une fois fait, la sortie fut grande ouverte.

Lavi explorait les couloirs de fond en comble du quartier général de la congrégation de l'ombre (**Akatori : **Oui c'est long x) Ça s'appelle la technique servant à rallonger l'histoire. **Kanda : **Tu vas faire des commentaire ici. **Ak****a****tori :** Y a pas de raison que j'en fasse pas ici... Au fait, tu peux sortir Bakanda ? **Kanda : **Nani ?! **Akatori : **Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici ! **Lavi : *Rit*** L'auteur n'a pas l'air de vraiment t'apprécier, Yu ! **Akatori : **Au moins autant qu'Allen !), épuisé... Chercher Allen s'avérait particulièrement difficile aujourd'hui... Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, pas à la cantine... Et toutes les personnes qu'il avait questionné l'avaient vu il y a moins d'une minute. Pourtant, il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé.

Il soupira et s'arrêta. Où pouvait-il être ?! Il décida d'abandonner et de retourner à la cantine. Allen ne s'y trouvait toujours pas mais il y vit Leenalee et Krory, assis à une table et calmement en train de discuter. Peut-être avaient-ils vu Allen, depuis le temps ?

-Oy, Leenalee ! Kro-chan ! Vous n'auriez toujours pas vu Allen par hasard ?

-Si, répondit Leenalee. Il est arrivé juste après que tu ne sois partit. Il a mangé et je l'ai avertit à ta place comme je ne savais pas quand tu reviendrais. Alors il est sans doute déjà avec Nii-san.

-Eh ? Vraiment... ? Alors... je l'ai cherché pendant une heure pour rien ?! (**Akatori: **Yup ! ***Marteau***)

-Il semblerait, répondit Krory. Bonne chance, Lavi.

-O-ouais... Même si maintenant c'est moi qui vais me faire taper sur les doigts à cause de mon retard...

Lavi leur fit un bref signe et partit en courant jusqu'au bureau de Komui. Comme il s'y attendait, dès son arrivée, Kanda lui lança un regard aussi froid qu'il le pouvait. Allen se trouvait également là et lui fit un sourire malgré son énorme retard. Quant à Komui... Il s'était endormit.

-Euh... On le réveille comment ? Demanda Lavi ?

Reever arriva miraculeusement (**Akatori :** Oui enfin presque évidemment x'D **Reever :** Tu vas interrompre tout le temps le récit comme ça ? Pas que ça me dérange mais... **Akatori :** Bah... oui ?) et utilisa sa... « méthode magique » qui eut pour effet de réveiller instantanément Komui. Celui-ci voulut sortir en courant de la pièce mais Kanda l'attrapa par le col pour l'en empêcher.

Il prit rapidement conscience de la situation et se redressa pour se placer derrière son bureau, toujours aussi en désordre. Pendant que Reever s'en allait, Komui déroula la carte et se racla la gorge avant de commencer ses explications :

-On a peut-être trouvé une trace d'innocence au nord-est. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais il semblerait qu'un village aie soudainement apparut et pourtant, les habitants disent y habiter depuis des années, pour la plupart. De plus, il pleut sans interruption.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas simplement trompés ? Demanda froidement Kanda.

-Effectivement, nous ne sommes pas totalement sûr que ce village eut été créé en moins de temps que ce que disent les villageois. Mais, il se pourrait qu'il y ait une interruption. Ou avec un peu de chance, si le village a été créé, un compatible.

-Un compatible qui aurait créé un village ?! S'étonna Lavi. C'est possible ?

-Bah, on n'en est pas sûrs. Je ne fais qu'envisager les possibilités.

-Alors, les akuma sont déjà dessus ? Demanda Allen, plutôt pressé.

-C'est possible mais c'est un point sur lequel on arrive pas à se décider. Quelques akumas ont été repérés dans cette zone mais ils disparaissaient rapidement... C'est aussi pour ça que l'on a suggéré qu'il y avait un compatible. Je pense que c'est tout. Alors vous pouvez y aller. Cela devrait être rapide pour y arriver.

-Oui enfin... si Allen et Yu évitent de se disputer... Soupira Lavi en regardant ces derniers.

-Ne m'appelle pas Yu ! Grogna Kanda.

-Hai, hai ! Allons-y maintenant ! Une nouvelle exorciste nous attends sûrement ! ^^

-Pourquoi « une » ? Demanda Allen. Si on ne sait même pas si il y aura un compatible...

-Parce que ce serait chouette si c'était une fille ! ^^

-Lavi... ^^''

Allen ne dit rien de plus mais Kanda ne souhaitait pas plus étendre la conversation en bavardages inutiles et se leva. Il leur dit brièvement qu'ils devaient y aller et sortit de la pièce, rapidement suivis des deux autres qui ne voulaient pas être laissés pour compte.

Sur le bateau, ils trouvèrent le trouveur qui les accompagnait, Julian, déjà sur le bateau, rame déjà en main et près à partir. Kanda s'assit en silence et resta silencieux tant qu'il n'avait pas de réelle raison de parler. Tandis que Lavi et Allen préférèrent parler énergiquement de tout et de rien et de parler de la mission sur laquelle ils partaient. Tout pouvait arriver n'est-ce pas ? (**Akatori :** Oui, tout peux arriver. Surtout avec moi . **Allen :** ***Air d'appréhension*** Euh... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? **Akatori :** Tu verras . **Allen : ** Pourquoi je le sens mal ? **Akatori :** C'est ton imagination ! )

Leur trajet était tout tracé : Maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors, ils iraient prendre le train pour arriver non loin de leur destination. Le reste de leur trajet devrait se faire à pieds mais s'ils marchaient assez rapidement, ils ne devraient pas prendre trop de temps.

-Dites... Julian c'est ça ? Demanda Lavi en regardant le trouveur.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lavi-san ?

-Je me demandais... est-ce que c'est vous qui avez découvert la ville ?

-Oui. J'ai suivi un chemin que m'avait tracé une villageoise. Elle m'a signalé toutes les villes et tous les villages que j'allais rencontrer sur mon chemin. Mais je ne me rappelais pas de ce village-là. Alors j'ai demandé aux villageois. Et quand je leur ai demandé depuis quand il était là, ils m'ont répondu qu'ils avaient toujours vécu là, qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment...

-Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas une erreur ? Demanda Allen, légèrement méfiant.

-Non. J'ai vérifié sur une carte de la zone et aucun village ne se trouvait à cet endroit. J'ai même demandé à la ville suivante et ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne connaissaient aucun village là. De plus, j'ai entendu qu'il existait des rumeurs comme quoi les gens disparaissaient dans les environs.

-Effrayant... Murmura Lavi. Est-il possible que ces gens se soient retrouvés au village et hypnotisés ?

-Eh ? Impossible Lavi... ^^'' Ils pourraient avoir été attaqués par des akumas non ?

-Oui. Mais Komui a dit que tous les akumas disparaissaient également...

-Je vois... Bah, en tout cas je suis fatigué alors je vais dormir...

-Ah attends, Allen ! Je vais faire quoi moi pendant ce temps-là ?!

Mais Allen s'était déjà endormis et Lavi ne tarda pas à lui dessiner des gribouillis sur le visage. Kanda s'était éloigné d'eux de plusieurs rangées et seul le trouveur se trouvait à côté de lui. Ça allait sans doute être un long trajet, étant donné que personne ici ne semblait pouvoir, ou vouloir, lui parler...

Le voyage dura plusieurs heures. Des heures durant lesquelles Lavi s'ennuya à mourir. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que s'il y a avait un nouvel exorciste ou compatible (**Akatori :** Oui je vois ça différemment **u_u**), il serait plus... énergique. Ou du moins il serait moins insociable que Kanda et moins... dormeur qu'Allen.

-Lavi-san, réveillez Allen-san, nous arrivons bientôt.

Celui-ci obéit et réveilla le dormeur et alla chercher Kanda pour ensuite sortir de leur train. Le trouveur semblait avoir gardé sa carte. Lavi la regarda brièvement et vit un cercle rouge, marquant certainement l'emplacement du village où ils se rendaient.

Cela leur prit un long moment pour atteindre leur destination et il faisait déjà nuit noire. A cette heure-là, aucune auberge ne les laisserait entrer... Et il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un ne les aide Le petit groupe s'apprêtait à entre lorsque Lavi se figea et cria un grand :

-STRIIIIIIKE ! (**Akatori :** Oui on a tous deviné hein **x'D**)

Les trois autres se tournèrent pour voir qui était la fille qui avait sans doute eu le malheur (**Akatori :** Je ne trouve pas forcément ça malheureux ou quoi mais... **Kanda :** Arrête de parler et écrit ! **Akatori : **Ah non je fais ce que je veux ! ***Sors son arme et débute un combat avec Kanda***) de se trouver là et en ce moment précis. Quoique, c'était une chance pour eux de voir quelqu'un debout à cette heure...

Ils virent une jeune fille cueillant quelques fleurs et qui ne semblait les avoir remarqué que lorsque Lavi avait crié son « STRIKE ! », des cœurs dans les yeux... La fille avait de long cheveux mauves attaché en une queue de cheval lui arrivant presque aux genoux (**Akatori :** J'ai envie d'avoir des cheveux comme ça ! ***Esquive Kanda***), des yeux de la même couleur et semblait plutôt chargée question accessoires.

En effet, pour l'été, porter une longue écharpe mauve (Elle fait un tour complet et les deux côtés de l'écharpe lui arrivent dans le bas du cou) et un manteau noir lui arrivant également aux genoux ainsi que des mitaines de la même couleur, même s'il pleuvait tout les jours, ce n'était pas la meilleure tenue... Lavi se précipita sur la fille qui, instinctivement, lui mit son parapluie dans son ventre.

-Oh, désolée... Dit-elle sans pour autant se sentir coupable. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès (**Akatori :** Le parapluie était ouvert et au-dessus de toi... comment tu peux appeler ça un accident ?! **? : **Il m'a échappé des mains...)

-Non... c'est pas grave ! Au fait, je m'appelle Lavi !

-... Lavi ? Répéta la jeune fille au bout d'un moment, la voix légèrement étranglée.

-Oui... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La fille avait remis son parapluie au-dessus d'elle mais son visage était caché. Mais un grand coup de vent emporta l'accessoire avec lui. A la surprise des autres, la jeune fille ne fit rien pour le récupérer mais ne mit pas non plus la capuche de son manteau (**Akatori :** Je sais c'est bizarre de prendre un parapluie et d'avoir une capuche **u_u** Mais moi je l'ai déjà fait). Elle semblait regarde les quatre exorciste avec un mélange de stupeur et de... peur ? Elle recula de quelques pas.

-Mademoiselle ? S'approcha Julian. Vous allez bien ?

-NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI !

Tous ne purent s'empêcher de reculer lorsqu'elle hurla, plaquant ses mains sur sa tête et faisant tomber son panier. Mais Allen ne put se résoudre à rester derrière en ignorant la situation et en entrant dans le village comme si rien ne s'était passé. De plus, ils ne verraient sûrement personne et le comportement étrange de la fille devait avoir une explication. Doucement il avança dans sa direction.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on est juste des voyageurs qui font une halte. Nous ne vous voulons rien de mal.

-Des voyageurs ? Demanda la fille en relevant la tête. D'où venez vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

Elle agissait étrangement. Si elle avait peur il y a quelques secondes, maintenant elle regardait Allen d'un air plus menaçant encore que celui de Kanda. Mais contrairement à celui-ci, elle semblait surtout craindre une menace. Elle se sentait en danger. Mais la menace venait-elle des voyageurs ou d'eux en particulier ?

-Juste une auberge. Nous sommes épuisés après avoir marché toute l'après-midi. Quand à d'où nous venons... je dirais... Du sud-ouest ?

-Les auberges sont fermées à cette heure-ci. Vous pouvez toujours passer la journées chez moi...

-Vraiment ? S'écria Lavi qui s'était relevé (**Akatori : **Oui, de prendre un parapluie dans le ventre, ça fait mal et perdre l'équilibre donc tomber), heureux.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle semblait avoir un peu baissé sa garde, mais pas entièrement. Ramassant son panier, elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle gardait un air froid et ne semblait pas vraiment leur faire confiance... Mais au moins, ils avaient fait un pas en avant et avaient un endroit où dormir. La confiance, ils la gagneraient pas la suite.

-Je sens que je vais regretter ce choix, murmura la fille en avançant. Je m'appelle Junko Murasaki au fait.

-Junko-chan, pourquoi es-tu si méfiante envers nous ? Demanda Lavi.

-Ne rajoute pas de « -chan » à mon prénom ! Murasaki est suffisant. Et j'ai mes raisons. Mais si c'est ce que vous aviez l'intention de demander, tous les habitants ne seront pas comme moi. C'est juste que dans ces conséquences...

-Au fait, c'est quoi cette boîte rectangulaire accrochée à ta ceinture ?

-Tu peux m'écouter un peu ? Et ça ne te concerne pas...

-Désolé c'est juste que ça me tracassais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Tracasser ? Demanda sombrement Junko. C'est un peu fort comme mot. Ce n'est qu'une boîte, rien d'anormal... Comment peut-elle t'inquiéter ainsi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que... Hey pourquoi tu t'arrêtes d'un coup ?

-On est arrivés chez moi.

Les 3 exorcistes et le trouveur se tournèrent vers la droite pour voir la maison de la jeune fille. Une maison assez banale, ressemblant aux autres... Mais à leur grand soulagement, la maison semblait assez grande pour contenir plus que deux chambres (**Akatori :** Sans doute plus pour Allen et Kanda, qui n'auraient sûrement pas aimé se retrouver dans la même chambre **x'D**).

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici en dehors de toi ? Demanda Allen.

-Non, je suis la seule. Il n'y a que trois chambres alors j'espère que cela ne dérangera pas deux d'entre vous de dormir à terre... Enfin, je vérifierais malgré tout un peu avant donc...

-Non, répondit Julian. Je pourrais être l'un des deux.

-Bah, on s'arrangera ! Répliqua Lavi. Du moment que ces deux-là ne se retrouvent pas ensembles...

-Je vois. Répondit Junko. Tant mieux alors ! Nous parlerons demain. Je vais directement vous montrer vos chambres. Vous vous organiserez comme vous le voulez.

Elle entra à l'intérieur, aussitôt suivie par le reste. Avant d'aller de dépasser le couloir, elle enleva son manteau et le fit pendre à l'entrée. Elle proposa aux autres de faire de même, ce qu'ils ne refusèrent pas et elle monta à l'étage pour montrer leur chambres.

La première chambre comportait un lit double et se trouvait être plutôt grande. Kanda y entra sans vraiment se poser de questions et le trouveur l'y suivit vu qu'il refusait catégoriquement de dormir dans la même pièce qu'Allen ou Lavi. Et puis ainsi, ils savaient qui dormirait sur le sol pour cette chambre-là... Il claqua la porte juste après que Junko eut dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à casser quoi que ce soit.

Le deuxième groupe se dirigea vers l'autre chambre. Plus petite que la précédente, elle ne comptait qu'un seul lit simple. Junko vérifia l'état de la pièce sans s'expliquer sur ce point. Mais au moins, elle avait put se souvenir qu'il restait un matelas sous le lit et les deux exorcistes auraient chacun un lit. Tout était pour le mieux. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et la fille en sortit.

-Bien, si vous avez besoin d'aide, ma chambre est juste en face.

-Eum, Junko-chan ? Commença Lavi qui fut immédiatement arrêté.

-Arrête avec le « -chan » ! Appelle-moi par mon nom ! Je dois te le rappeler ?

-Non, ça ira... Mais en fait. Pourquoi as-tu d'autres chambres ? Vides je veux dire...

-Je n'ai aucune raison de te raconter pourquoi. C'est arrivé il y a longtemps mais je ne veux toujours pas en parler. Bonne nuit, Lavi-san.

-Bonne nuit... Murasaki-chan.

Lavi ferma rapidement la porte en voyant une aura meurtrière se former autour de Junko. Au moins, elle n'attaqua pas... Car peu de temps après, la porte d'en face s'ouvrit en grinçant et se referma aussitôt dans un léger claquement. Il soupira et regarda la chambre. Allen avait déjà choisit sa place sur le matelas et s'installait déjà grâce aux couettes et aux coussins de l'armoire.

Après en avoir fait de même, le rouquin s'assit sur son lit et regarda la pièce dans son ensemble avant de se tourner vers Allen. Il ne semblait certes pas vraiment prêt à parler longtemps mais au moins ils pouvaient un peu discuter...

-Dis, Allen. Je me demande de qui c'est la chambre ici. Celle où se trouve Kanda ressemblait à une chambre de parents... S'ils ont une chambre, je me demande où ils sont ?

-Peut-être qu'ils sont partit à l'extérieur ou peut-être sont-ils morts... ?

-Ne dit pas ce genre de choses Allen !

-Mais tu l'as bien entendue non ? Elle ne veut pas en parler. Alors... Ou bien tu penses à autre chose ?

-... Non. Tu as probablement raison. C'est vrais que l'étage à l'air assez abandonné...

-A ce propos... Je viens de penser... Dans la ville rembobinée, Miranda-san était à la seule à avoir conscience de ce fait. Peut-être que si quelqu'un a été en contact avec l'innocence, il sera le seul à savoir que ce village n'existe pas ?

-Mais comment peux-t-on savoir qui l'a été ? En tout cas, on peux penser que ce n'est pas Junko d'après ce qu'elle a dit juste à l'instant.

-Oui. On n'aura qu'à en parler à Kanda et Julian-san demain et on posera quelques questions demain.

-Bonne idée. Sur ce, bonne nuit, Allen.

Lavi et Allen baillèrent avant de se coucher et de s'endormir tandis que dans l'autre chambre, Julian tentait vainement de parler du village à Kanda. Mais lorsqu'il se fit menacer par un certain katana, il décida de se taire et de dormir. Une dure journée les attendrait le lendemain. Chercher l'innocence n'allait pas être simple. La pluie battait contre la vitre. Et elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant que l'innocence ne disparaisse du village...

Allen se réveilla le premier. Pour ne pas déranger Lavi, il sortit de sa chambre et toqua en face pour savoir si Junko l'était également. Mais comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, il décida de descendre. Peut-être qu'elle était déjà en bas ?

Une fois dans le salon, il remarqua la petite boîte que Junko portait à la ceinture sur la table basse. Il s'approcha pour l'observer de plus près, curieux. Que pouvait-elle bien contenir ? Elle paraissait plutôt simple. Rectangulaire et en bois, elle ne pouvait pas contenir grand-chose... Pris dans son élan de curiosité, Allen avança la main pour l'ouvrir...

-N'Y TOUCHE PAS ! FAIS-LE ET JE TE TRANCHE EN PETITS MORCEAUX !

Surpris, Allen eut un grand mouvement de recul et se prit les pieds dans le fauteuil avant de tomber le cul par terre (**Akatori :** Parce que oui, quand on se prends le fauteuil, on tombe à côté **u_u** Pour les plus doués bien sûr ! Non je déconne. Il s'est juste pris les pieds donc il a dévié**/SBAFF/ ****Allen :** En bref tu me prends pour un pas doué? **^^''**.** Akatori :** Meuh non !). Il tourna la tête et vit Junko, l'air furieux.

-E-euh... Désolé ? Je ne voulais rien faire de mal...

-Ce n'est pas grave. N'y touche juste pas. Cet objet est très précieux pour moi. Il ne contient pas seulement une valeur sentimentale mais sans lui...

Junko s'arrêta et Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans comprendre. Il attendit une suite qui ne vient pas. La jeune fille soupira, prit la boîte et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Elle regarda furieusement Allen mais finalement se radoucit et l'invita à manger.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus chercher ici ? Demanda la fille au bout d'un moment.

-Euh... Quelque chose qu'on arriverait pas vraiment à décrire...

-J'espère qu'au moins vous savez ce que c'est... Comment comptez-vous le trouver.

-On pense d'abord chercher après une personne. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui agit différemment ici ou bien des événements étranges dont vous connaîtriez la cause ?

-Ça dépends ce que voulez entendre par « différemment ». Et si ce n'est la pluie incessante, non il n'y a rien de très étrange ici. Néanmoins vous pouvez bénéficier de mon aide.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Junko venait de sourire. Lavi, qui descendait juste à ce moment-là en fut heureux (**Akatori :** Bah disons qu'on peut y comprendre qu'il ne se reprendra plus de parapluie dans le ventre avant un petit moment je crois et ce sourire en est la preuve) mais la jeune fille ne se répéta pas avant que Kanda et Julian n'arrivent à leur tour.

-Vraiment ?! Tu vas nous aider, Murasaki-ch... Murasaki ?

-... Tu peux m'appeler Junko...

-Je peux ?! Je peux vraiment ?! Cool !

-... Bah, bref. Une fois que vous aurez mangé, on ira vous acheter un parapluie et...

Junko se figea avant de tousser. Elle se releva d'un coup et, sans aucune explication, partit en courant de la pièce. Les quatre autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la porte se refermais déjà dans le hall. Un long silence pesa sur la salle à manger.

**Bon bah voilà ^^ J'ai eu un peu de mal pour la chute. On tombait dans les graaaaaandes explications. Mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois je suppose ^^**

**Sinon, je pense que je vais préciser mon idée sur cette fanfiction.**

**En fait il s'agit d'une histoire pour laquelle je n'arrivais pas à me décider d'avec quel manga j'allais la faire. Alors je me suis que j'allais faire la même histoire mais avec plusieurs manga différents (Pour pas se compliquer la vie hein...). De toute façon, vu les différents manga que je peux aimer, les alliés, les ennemis, les circonstances et même jusqu'aux détails de l'histoire peuvent être différents. Autrement dit, même si la fin sera la même (Et encore les circonstances même pourraient être différentes), que vous n'aurez aucune surprise pour l'intrigue (Même si je peux varier, cela restera la même chose en fin de compte...), cela peut être assez intéressant de voir des variantes... non ?**

**Bah, je suppose que vous ferez comme vous voulez. En tout cas, vous faites comme vous voulez et si vous lisez, c'est dans l'ordre que vous voulez ^^. Questions ?**

**Lavi : Est-ce que je vais encore me prendre un marteau dans le ventre... ? ^^''**

**Akatori : Junko va devenir plus amicale mais je suppose que si tu te tiens, elle n'aura pas d'envie meurtrière à ton égard x'D**

**Allen : Euh... Pourquoi Bakanda est-il venu ? Il est apparu mais n'a même pas eu trois lignes.**

**Kanda : Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Moyashi ?**

**Allen : Allen desu !**

**Akatori : *Réponds simplement* Parce que je l'aime pas.**

**Lavi : Alors pourquoi tu l'as pris en mission... ?**

**Akatori : Bah, je lui trouverais bien une utilité je suppose. Ah oui ! Dernière chose ! Je ne pense pas me débrouiller avec le Crown Clown ou l'innocence de Leenalee donc ça va être sans doute avant d'avoir retrouvé Cross. Surtout vu que ça dégénère des leur arrivée en Chine (enfin j'trouve ? x) J'ai pas lu le manga en plus donc je peux pas savoir !) donc je vois pas trop quand ça aurait pu se passer. Mais bref ! ^^ A plus pour le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
